


By Dawn

by CrystalDragonette



Series: "By the time..." [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Car Accidents, minor blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalDragonette/pseuds/CrystalDragonette
Summary: Matt swerves out of the way to avoid hitting someone, wrecks the car, and begs the person to save Pidge





	By Dawn

Matt let out a tired yawn and glanced in his rearview mirror with a smile. His little sister and their mutual friend were leaning against each other, fast asleep. It had been a fun week; a science convention taking place in the town next to theirs. 

While he and his sister jumped up, ready to leave for it then and there, their friend, Hunk, had been reluctant to leave their other friend alone.

Lance had fallen ill a few nights before the convention and Hunk had wanted to stay with him. Matt didn't blame him; when Lance gets sick, it hits hard. Lance convinced Hunk to go anyway, saying he would call every few hours if he wasn't asleep. He had done so too, much to his sister's annoyance. 

Matt huffed out a laugh and looked back at the road; his eyes widening and heart thundering. 

Someone was in the road. 

Someone was in the road, covered in blood.

It was too late to hit the brakes so he swerved. 

Matt instantly regretted it.

The car rolled.

Matt prayed to anything that would hear, “Please let Katie be okay.”

\---

Matt hurt. God, did he hurt.

He opened his eyes, staring up at the stars and moon. Was he thrown out?

Katie. Where was Katie? Matt turned his head, both Hunk and Katie laying on the ground, both bloody. 

Oh god.

“K….Katie…” His voice was hoarse. 

“Don't move. You'll hurt yourself more.”

Matt rolled his head to the other side, the person, a woman, kneeling beside him. He tried to reach for her. “K-Katie… Please…. save Katie…” His voice cracked.

The woman looked sad, tucking her white hair behind her ear. “If I save her, she won’t be human anymore.”

“Please!” His throat hurt. “Save my baby sister… save her…”

“You’re a good human…. You care so much…. I won’t save her alone.”

Matt blinked sluggishly. She was going to save Hunk too? Good. Before he could register what was happening, the woman leaned over her, and bit into his neck with what seemed as practiced ease. Matt’s entire body tensed before he let out as soundless scream. 

Oh god. It felt as if he were on fire. His entire body burned, his teeth gritting. What had she done? What was she?

His vision began to fade, the only thing he could hear was the sound of his blood being gulped down by this woman. 

‘Katie..’

\----

By dawn, all evidence of the crash site was gone. No blood, no car, no Matt, Katie, or Hunk.

By dawn, all three seemed to disappear.

By dawn, all three entered a life far to long for anyone to bare.

And yet….

And yet, Matt didn't care. His sister was still smiling, still laughing, by his side.


End file.
